


you're too pretty for me (baby i know)

by 5hinzee



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Friends with Benefits Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Side Minjoon, Taehyung is popular, and smokes, idk how to tag, jungkook struggles with that, kind of, not fluff but not smut, same for jimin and namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5hinzee/pseuds/5hinzee
Summary: taehyung could be doing literally anything else, but he still finds himself in the passenger's seat of jungkook's car, breathing in smoke and the scenery of the city at night.





	you're too pretty for me (baby i know)

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: jungkook smokes, in case that makes anyone uncomfortable. kissing without consent?
> 
> gonna try to start posting my writing, so here we go. leave comments and kudos and maybe even some constructive criticism, please and thank you—hope you enjoy!

breath caught in his throat, taehyung's eyes move down to the hand that has placed itself on his inner thigh. he manages to keep his composure, expression unreadable by the owner of the hand. the seconds seem to tick by torturously slow as taehyung's next move is awaited; will he move closer, or push the hand away again?

a quick glance at the watch on his wrist has taehyung shoving the hand off of his thigh, eliciting a slight sigh from the owner of the hand. the sigh, however short, still conveys the annoyance of the other. taehyung chooses to ignore it, bringing the red solo cup in his left hand to his lips. 

"tae," the voice beside him says, almost exasperatedly. the said male keeps his expression blank and unreadable, taking a sip of his drink before bringing it down again. 

he decides to ignore the other for a moment, before finally replying without even a glance in his direction. "not tonight, jimin," he says simply. thankfully, these words are all it takes for the male beside him to finally give him some personal space, scooting so that taehyung can actually breathe. he still doesn't completely drop the topic, though, unlike how he usually does.

"are you in a hurry or something? is that why you checked the time?" jimin asks, and taehyung presses his lips together. of all people, he wished that jimin wouldn't start questioning him. it's not like he doesn't constantly get these questions from any of his other usual hookups. the male beside him was not a "usual hookup," per se, as he was actually one of taehyung's friends. friends with benefits seems to be the way to describe their relationship. 

either way, jimin is supposed to be different from others. he always understood when taehyung said no, without any further questioning. did he just drink too much tonight? "i'm going to see him soon."

immediately catching on to whom "him" refers to, jimin scrunches up his face in distaste. "whatever, tae, but don't let him drive drunk with you," he says as he stands up from the couch, downing the rest of whatever was in the cup in his hand, setting the empty cup down afterwards. "if you don't reply when I text you tomorrow, I'll be taking it upon myself to..."

he doesn't get to finish what he was saying, automatically distracted once his eyes fall upon someone across the room. taehyung follows his gaze to see whom it is, seeing someone that he himself is also familiar with. kim namjoon, tall and blond and one of jimin's favorite people. one of taehyung's, too, but in a different way. jimin and namjoon were also friends with benefits, but jimin was stuck in the awkward situation of catching feelings for him. 

another glance at the time has taehyung standing up, leaning towards jimin as he passes him to say, "don't do anything you'll regret." he waves at namjoon, who returns the gesture before seeing jimin. taehyung walks away from them quickly, chugging the rest of his drink before tossing the cup in a random direction.

a girl tries to stop him on his way to the door, hand on his arm and lips touching his ear as she sings the lyrics of the song playing softly. he doesn't even get to see whom it was before her hands move to the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss his lips. he makes out with her for a moment, just to indulge her, before pulling away. the crowd separates them and he breathes a sigh of relief, ignoring the few calls of his name that he hears as he walks out the door. 

just as expected, a familiar dark blue convertible waits for him outside. a boy with dark brown hair sits in the driver's seat, cigarette held in between his index and middle fingers of the hand that hangs out of the open window. his head is leaned back against the seat, eyes closed as smoke escapes his lips. beautiful, taehyung finds himself thinking, walking towards the car without even thinking about it.

avoiding the cigarette he stands in front of the driver's side door, leaning through the window to kiss the boy. he notices that he surprised the other from the boy's sudden movement, an automatic reaction to being randomly kissed. his initial reaction is to pull away, though he quickly relaxes once he realizes that it's taehyung, eyes fluttering closed again.

they flash lazy smiles at one another once taehyung pulls away. jungkook unlocks the doors as taehyung goes to the passenger's side, bringing the cigarette to his lips. he holds it between his teeth as he leans over the seat to open the door for taehyung, who gets in beside him after.

once the door is closed, taehyung looks towards jungkook, expression curious when he notices the way jungkook is looking at him. there's a slight smile present on his face, and he only looks away to pull the cigarette from between his teeth, blowing the smoke away from taehyung.

"what is it?" the older questions when jungkook doesn't explain, causing him to chuckle again. he raises an eyebrow, waiting for jungkook's reply. 

the younger leans over to wipe a bit of lipstick away from just below taehyung's lip with his thumb. "made out with a girl tonight?" he asks, voice somewhat teasing. 

when taehyung doesn't reply other than with a small smirk of his own, jungkook shrugs. "i'll just kiss it away."

taehyung only continues to look at him, indirectly asking him to do so. jungkook leans closer to close the gap between them, fulfilling his previous promise. taehyung kisses back, arms coming up to wrap around his neck. 

they don't bother to pull away until they can't breathe, pressing their foreheads together with their eyes still closed. the two remain like this for a moment, breathing almost in sync until jungkook pulls away. 

he puts the cigarette out in the ash tray in the cup holder, already finished. the car's already started so he wordlessly drives away from the party, away from the house, from the neighbourhood. taehyung's intoxicated, but still enough in his right mind to put on his seatbelt as jungkook drives off.

 

they drive to the city, windows and roof both down now, stars no longer so easy to see. jungkook keeps his hand on taehyung's thigh, the older keeping his hand over his. english songs play in the background, words practically meaningless to them, yet still somehow setting the mood of the moment. 

scary love by the neighbourhood plays, a song that taehyung isn't familiar with. he taps the fingers of his right hand to the beat anyway, eyes following the bright lights of the city that surrounds them. it's a nice song, he thinks, wondering if he's heard it before.

wind blows through their hair and at their clothes, cool in the warmth of the summer night. taehyung's pulled out of his thoughts when jungkook—tapping his thigh to get his attention—speaks. his head turns to look at him, the younger only glancing in his direction. 

"are you hungry?" he asks. taehyung wonders if he was just looking for something to say to fill in the lack of conversation. he shakes his head in response, but leans towards him so that it'll be easier for his reply to be heard. 

"could you pull over, though?"

jungkook does so obediently, parking on front of a gas station. taehyung raises the hood of the car and the windows up once again, leaning over jungkook to do so. after he sits back down to look at the younger, he can practically see the way his eyes are glazed over, showing that he's deep in thought.

to pull him out of it, taehyung takes off his seatbelt, sitting on jungkook's lap instead so that he's straddling him. arms wrapped around his shoulders, he leans down to kiss the corner of the younger's mouth. the action serves his purpose, jungkook looking at him with clear eyes. they look at each other for a moment in silent conversation, taehyung indirectly questioning what he was thinking about. 

"i don't deserve you," jungkook says with a soft smile, somehow answering the question but not at the same time. he wraps his arms around the older's waist, pulling him slightly closer as he hides his face in his neck. taehyung hums softly, playing with some of the hair on the back of his neck. 

"are you drunk? jimin said not to let you drive drunk with me," he jokes softly, a small frown appearing on his face when jungkook doesn't reply. no, jungkook is not drunk; they're both well aware of this fact. taehyung wouldn't have to ask, because jungkook wouldn't have let him in the car in the first place.

he feels jungkook's lips against his neck, simply resting there until he starts to leave butterfly kisses along the exposed skin. "it's nothing," he finally replies, hands slipping underneath taehyung's shirt to rub his sides gently. the older tilts his head slightly to avoid bumping their heads together, giving jungkook more room to do whatever he wants. at the moment, it happens to be leaving more light, barely-there kisses.

they both know it's not nothing. like most other things, it's something they are mutually aware of without talking about. call them soulmates, or completely in sync, but they just know each other at least this well by now. 

taehyung says nothing anyway, not bothering to have a serious conversation tonight. he's not completely drunk, but he's also not completely sober, so he'd rather put off the coversation. he does so, pulling his neck away from jungkook's lips to replace it with his own. 

taehyung is beautiful, as jungkook likes to tell him. the only thing is, jungkook is not the only one who tells him this. when there's so many other people, and taehyung is just so popular, it's difficult to completely ignore jealousy. not only jealousy, of course. fear that he is not enough, that he will not be enough. he feels better when taehyung leaves everyone just for him on nights like this, he loves having the older all to himself. 

taehyung may not be able to convince him with words at the moment, but he does his best to convey what he wants to say through his actions. it seems to be good enough for now, to love and be loved, even with the fear never truly leaving him alone. maybe it's just how love is, he thinks as he holds onto taehyung a bit tighter.


End file.
